Los caballeros según su signo
by CamiSaintS
Summary: La lectura siempre es provechosa, eso es lo que la mayoría piensa, sin embargo no siempre resulta como se espera
1. Los cuatro primeros

**Nota**: Los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y a Toei Animations. Este fanfic es el primero que escribí y era horrible. Ahora tiene muchos cambios en espera de que la mala idea que se me ocurrió no les moleste demasiado ahora.

**Los cuatro primeros**

Estaban los doce caballeros de oro y Kanon reunidos en la última casa, Piscis. Aburridos de hacer nada pasaban el rato en aquel recinto, sabrán los dioses porqué, nosotros no sabemos y no queremos saber sus razones.

El aburrimiento era mal consejero, eso lo sabía Shura quien desordenaba los cajones de Afrodita en busca de material de entretenimiento. Nada que le pudiera interesar al caballero más fiel de Atena, tan sólo revistas sobre modas y un pasquín titulado: "Los doces signos del zodiaco y sus características". Tomó la separata y como quien hojea una cosa sin intención de leer el contenido llamó la atención de otros caballeros. Milo y Aioria notaron que Shura tenía algo mejor que hacer que sacar las pelusas de su ombligo. Rápidamente abordaron a Capricornio para ver de qué se trataba esa revista.

—Así que ahora te dedicas a leer tu horóscopo —Le dijo Milo burlándose de capricornio.

—No lo esperaba de ti —Se mofaba Aioria —Ahora crees en esas patrañas. No pueden predecir tu futuro.

—No, no se trata de predicciones —Dijo Shura tratando de no sonar supersticioso —. Esto más bien trata sobre las características de la personalidad de acuerdo al signo del zodiaco.

—Eso tendría que comprobarlo —Milo todavía era incrédulo —. No creo que sea cierto.

—La única forma es leyendo y comprobar si a alguien le atina —Shura sonrió pensando que sería interesante saber que tanto podían describir a seres tan complejos como ellos —. Bueno comenzamos por Aires: "Es el primer signo del zodiaco, Entre sus cualidades están: la juventud, la energía, la acción, lo valeroso, el principio de autoritarismo, la auto confianza y el sentido de emprender acciones. Entre sus defectos se encuentra: La violencia, la visceralidad, lo impulsivo, es entrometido e inconstante. Gobierna: La faz y la cabeza."

—¿Qué es eso de gobierna? —Preguntó Milo.

—Debe ser como el punto débil —Le explicó Shura.

—Podemos comprobarlo —Aioria sigilosamente se aproximó a Mu y sin advertirle le propinó un coscorrón.

—¡Que diablos te pasa! —Le gritó Mu a Leo agarrándose la cabeza.

—Es verdad, parece muy afectado —Explicaba Aioria quien no pudo terminar la frase porque inmediatamente Aries le propinó un golpe directo en el ojo derecho.

—Con eso queda comprobado lo de violento e impulsivo —Añadió Escorpión —. ¿Quieres intentar con otro para ver si no es sólo casualidad?

—Por supuesto, todo en nombre de la ciencia —Shura asintió con la cabeza —Sigamos, Tauro: "Entre sus cualidades están: La atracción por la belleza y el arte, es de sentimientos perdurables, trabajador y tiene mucha paciencia, es tranquilo e inclinado al mundo del placer. Entre sus defectos se encuentran. La lentitud en la acción, la glotonería, la terquedad, la pereza y el orgullo".

—Eso explica porque Aldebaran se comió todo el pastel de cumpleaños de su fiesta —Suspiró Milo sacudiendo su cabeza —. No hubo quien lo convenciera de que el invitar a tu fiesta de cumpleaños implica que también les invites un trozo de pastel.

Shura y Aioria con el ojo morado, observaban a Tauro y asentían a las afirmaciones de Escorpión. Shura por su parte siguió leyendo la revista.

—"Gobierna: la Garganta y el cuello".

—¿Quieres intentar otra vez con el experimento? —Le preguntó Milo a Leo, quien simplemente agitaba la cabeza rápidamente negando —. Cobarde, mejor continuamos con los siguientes.

Shura sonrió y siguió leyendo.

—Géminis: "Entre sus cualidades se encuentran: La extroversión, la adaptabilidad, la inteligencia rápida. El placer por el viaje, es cambiante".

—Le atinaron a esa parte de cambiante —Aioria buscaba con la mirada a Camus para conseguir un poco de hielo para su ojo —. Lo de la inteligencia es más discutible.

—"comprensible, elocuente, flexible, comunicativo y curioso" —Shura siguió con la lectura —"Entre sus defectos están: La dualidad, la dispersión, el nerviosismo, la astucia escapista y la superficialidad. Gobierna: Los brazos y los pulmones".

—Bien se puede probar —Dijo Aioria con un mejor plan que el de atacar de frente. Se aproximó a uno de los gemelos y le susurró algo al oído. Inmediatamente el caballero de Géminis se dirigió hacia su hermano y pellizcó en el brazo.

Escorpión y Capricornio observaban la escena, porque pronto los gemelos estaban enfrascados en una guerra de pellizcos.

Aioria por su parte regresaba donde Shura muy satisfecho.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó Capricornio.

—Simplemente que Saga lo había retado a que no lo pellizcaba en el brazo. Conociéndoles era lógico que ninguno preguntaría al otro el porque es pellizcado y simplemente le responderá de la misma manera.

—Eso está muy mal Aioria —Le reprochó Shaka.

—No me sermonees ahora Shaka —Leo por poco y hace un puchero —. Es divertido ver como pelea ese par, nunca hay un ganador.

—No me refiero a eso —Shaka le reprendió —. Bueno, eso también es malo. A lo que me refiero es a que atacaste a Mu sin avisar.

Mu quien venía con Virgo asentía con la cabeza encontrando apoyo en el caballero de la sexta casa.

—Debes advertirme antes de una acción similar —Dijo Shaka —. Así podría alistar mi cámara fotográfica y…

—¿Cómo que cámara? Pensé que me estabas defendiendo —Aries le reprochó.

—Tú eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte por tus propios medios —Shaka entonces le echó un vistazo al pasquín de Shura —. ¿Qué no vas a seguir con tu lectura?

—Pensé que no estabas interesado —Shura miró de reojo a Virgo quien escuchaba atento —. Bueno, sigo solamente porque Shaka me lo pidió.

Shura hizo énfasis en esa frase porque de esa manera podría echarle la culpa al excéntrico caballero de la sexta casa.

—Cáncer: "Entre sus cualidades se observan: La interiorización, la emotividad, la sensibilidad, la vida familiar y la tenacidad, es receptivo y sentimental".

—¿Emotividad y sensibilidad? —Shaka no podía disimular la mueca de burla en su rostro —¿Vida familiar y sentimental? Eso es todo lo que Máscara no es.

—"Entre sus defectos están: La susceptibilidad, ser de carácter mutable y caprichoso, es tímido, fantasioso y le pierden la impaciencia y la obsesión" —Shura siguió leyendo y tampoco podía disimular la sonrisa por la descripción del cangrejo.

—Por lo menos con lo de susceptible le atinaron un poco —Dijo Aioria notando la mirada furtiva de Máscara hacia el grupo —. Parece que sospecha que hablamos de él. ¿Cuál dice que es su punto débil?

—El estómago y el pecho.

—Probemos —Leo se aproximó a Mascara y sin decirle nada se lanzó sobre su abdomen.

—Deja de hacerme cosquillas —Decía Mascara Mortal entra carcajadas —¡Basta ya! ¡Me rindo, me rindo! Tú ganas, no lo soporto más.

—Fue sencillo —Dijo Shaka.

Mu sonrió complacido dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shura.

—¿Qué más sigue? ¿Vas a leer el de Aioria?


	2. Los cuatro segundos

**Los cuatro segundos**

—Sólo porque tú me lo pides —Dijo Shura como si de verdad sintiera esas palabras — Leo: "Entre sus cualidades están: La exteriorización, la voluntad, la vitalidad, es ambicioso, autoritario, organizativo, es digno, noble y franco y le es necesaria la sinceridad, la fidelidad y la confianza."

—Noble debe tener otro significado —Decía Shaka —Y para ser autoritario necesita de alguien que le obedezca.

—Entre sus defectos se encuentra: La pasión, la vanidad, la irritabilidad, el orgullo, la tiranía y el drama." —Mu siguió con la lectura sacudiendo la cabeza por los comentarios de Shaka —"Gobierna: El corazón, la espalda y la médula espinal."

Mu cerró la revista y calmadamente se aproximó a Leo.

—Ven Aioria, tenemos algo que decirte —Le dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué es? —Aioria se aproximó más a los otros caballeros.

Sin decirle nada Milo, Shura, Shaka y Mu comenzaron a picar la espalda de Leo con los dedos índices. El caballero de la quinta casa sólo podía encogerse tratando de evitar el ataque feroz de sus compañeros.

—No hagan eso, me hacen cosquillas —Escapaba hacia una pared para poner a salvo su espalda.

—Ya sabemos cual es el punto débil del gato dorado —Sonrió satisfecho Mu —Podemos seguir con nuestra lectura.

—¿Quién es la siguiente víctima? —Preguntó Shura para corregir luego rápidamente —Digo Signo.

—Virgo —Retomó la lectura Aries —Entre sus cualidades están: La interiorización, la adaptabilidad, el análisis, la lógica y el discernimiento, es práctico y tiene conciencia de servicio.

—¿Conciencia de servicio? —Dijeron al mismo Tiempo Shura y Milo con cierto aire de incredulidad

—Si Shaka para lo único que presta servicio es para los funerales —Dijo Milo.

—Por lo menos Shun, que también es de su signo es más servicial —Observó Shura —Ayer le pedí que me prestara su consola de videojuegos y no se negó.

Mu vio como el rostro de Shaka se descomponía en su onojo así que Mu decidió seguir con la lectura

—Entre sus defectos se encuentran. La crítica, el egoísmo, la hipocondría y la timidez.

—Definitivamente, siempre me critica —Se quejó Aioria.

—No sólo eso, me acuerdo el día que creyó que se había quedado ciego —Se rió Shura —Porque se olvidó abrir los ojos.

—No fue mi culpa, si tan sólo no hubieran pegado mis párpados con cinta adhesiva —Se defendió Virgo.

—Como nos divertimos jugando a la gallinita ciega —Se regodeó Milo.

Shaka comenzaba a perder la paciencia de santo que poseía. De no haber sido por Shun que llegó justo ese instante con sus compañeros de bronce.

—Disculpa por llegar tarde Shura —Se disculpó Shun —Hemos tenido un inconveniente.

—Si puedes llamar inconveniente a las bromas pesadas de esos dos —Se quejó Ikki con su acostumbrado mal humor —. Seiya y Hyoga tuvieron la brillante idea de pintar rostro de Shun de amarillo mientras dormía.

—El pobre creyó que tenía hepatitis —añadió Shiryu disimulando mal su sonrisa —. Ikki tuvo que llevarlo al hospital.

El caballero dragón tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—Lástima que les contaste todo a los médicos —Se echó a reír el cisne —. Estaban a punto de ponerle un enema.

— ¡Fuiste tú! —La ira de Ikki estaba a punto de ser descargada sobre el caballero de los hielos.

—No tienes pruebas, mis manos no están manchadas de pintura amarilla.

—Seiya no tiene la capacidad para urdir un plan semejante. Tú lo planificaste todo —Ikki tomó a Hyoga de la camiseta —Tú y esa lagartija sobrealimentada.

Shura se paró en medio de los caballeros de bronce para evitar peleas más serias y porque tenía otros intereses.

—Calma muchachos —Decía Capricornio —Shun no sufrió mucho. Dime Andrómeda ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

—Lo siento Shura —Dijo triste Shun —Con Ikki histérico porque creía que me moría, no me dejaron sacar nada de mi habitación. No pude traer la consola de juegos que te prometí.

—¡Rayos! —Shura pateó una de las macetas de la casa de Afrodita, cuyo destino final fue el de estrellarse en el estómago de Shaka.

Los otros caballeros corrieron a auxiliar al caído santo de Virgo lanzándole miradas de reproche a Capricornio.

—Lo lamento mucho —Trató de disculparse —No fue mi intención.

—Por lo menos le atinaste al horóscopo —Le contestó Aioria —Dice que la debilidad de este signo está en las entrañas y los intestinos.

—Bueno Mu, ¿qué estás esperando? —Habló Aioros como queriendo cambiar de tema para evitarle mayores problemas a su amigo Shura —Eso que estabas leyendo era muy entretenido.

Mu que estaba mirando como Aldebaran y Saga levantaban a Shaka y lo sacudían de cuando en cuando para ver si abría los ojos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Mu siguió la lectura.

—"LIBRA, es el 2º signo de Aire (Razonamiento), Cardinal (Actividad) y positivo, implica la colaboración" —Dijo con su voz cristalina —"Entre sus cualidades se encuentran: La extroversión, el movimiento, el intelecto, la justicia y el equilibrio, el arte, lo afectuoso y lo social. Entre sus defectos están: Es indolente, le gusta la vida fácil, presuntuoso y no se compromete."

—¿Dijiste lo defectuoso? —Preguntó Hyoga.

—No, dije lo afectuoso —Respondió Mu —O tal vez te refieres a lo de presuntuoso.

—¿Qué? Yo no soy presuntuoso —Shiryu se sintió aludido al escuchar a Mu —Lo que pasa es que soy muy aplicado y me gusta estudiar y aprender. No como otros que apenas si asistieron a una escuela primaria y hasta escriben las letras al revés.

Esto último lo dijo con la mirada clavada en el cisne que ya desde hace tiempo le andaba jugando bromas al dragón.

—Si te refieres a mis cartas —Le dijo el Cisne altanero —Las escribo así porque en ruso las letras se escriben al revés, es el alfabeto cirílico.

—Yo pensé que le escribías en código a la hermana de Hilda —El Pegaso interrumpió —Como no quieres que Hagen venga a matarte por robarle la novia.

—Yo no le robé la novia a nadie —Pero de pronto Hyoga cayó en cuenta —¡Hey! ¿Cómo saben que le escribo a Fler?

—Eso no es importante —Intervino Camus y le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Milo —Lo importante es que te distraes mucho de tu aprendizaje y no has vuelto a obtener el cero absoluto.

—Bien dicho —Milo levantó la mano para chocarla con la Camus, pero el impávido caballero de los hielos permanecía quieto. Sin embargo Seiya no desaprovechó la oportunidad y fue él el que saludó a Milo.

— ¿Vas a seguir o no Mu? —Impaciente Aioria sugirió continuar con la lectura.

—Bueno, pero no interrumpan más —Dijo Aries observando que eran ya muchos más los caballeros que ahora le prestaban atención —Su punto débil son los riñones.

Inmediatamente después se escuchó un sonido sordo proveniente del caballero dragón. Para cuando Mu le dirigió la mirada, Shiryu yacía en el piso rodeado de varios caballeros que lo observaban con miradas inocentes.

—No se vale —Se quejó Aioria —Yo quería probar el punto débil de Shiryu.

—No seas mal perdedor —Le dijo Shaka, ya repuesto del golpe —Si me dejas a Shura, te dejaré a Dokho.

—Dokho no tiene chiste, además no me gusta golpear ancianitos.

—Yo no soy ningún ancianito —Dokho se quejó airadamente y con justa razón, su nueva forma rejuvenecida como agradecimiento por años y años de servicio a la diosa de la sabiduría pagaban frutos.

Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que los caballeros dorados y los de bronce parecían más interesados en conocer más del pasquín que Mu tenía en las manos. Él siguió la lectura a pedido de los poco caballerescos guerreros.

—"Escorpión, entre sus cualidades se observan: La interiorización, la emotividad y la voluntad" —Dijo Mu fuerte y claro como si se tratar a de ficción.

—¿Milo emotivo? —Se mofó Shura —Por lo menos las alcachofas tienen más sentimientos en su corazón de vegetal.

—Yo soy una persona muy sensible —Dijo Milo —. Yo siempre le doy una oportunidad a mis rivales antes de liquidarlos con gran dolor en sus cuerpos.

—Te van a dar un premio por eso —Se rió Aioria chocando palmas con Shura.

Mu reía con ellos, pero al ver la expresión de Milo y comprobar que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente enojado siguió con la lectura.

—"Entre sus defectos están: Es pasional, envidioso, destructivo en la crítica, extremista, tiránico, brutal y violento".

—Eso yo lo sé— Hyoga apareció —. Llenó mi armadura de agujeros nada más porque Camus me mandó a practicar la técnica del Sarcófago de hielo en su casa. No podía saber que estaba encariñado con esos escorpiones que habitan la octava casa. Pensé que le hacía un favor.

—Piensa un poco gansito congelado — Milo miró amenazadoramente al cisne —. Es la casa de Escorpión, se supone que haya escorpiones ahí.

—Oye Milo —Interrumpió aldebaran —. En mi casa yo no guardo toros por el hecho de ser la casa de Tauro.

—Ni yo cangrejos —Añadió Máscara de la Muerte.

Mu notó que Milo estaba a punto de quebrarse, por lo que siguió la lectura

—Sus puntos débiles son: La vejiga, el ano, los órganos genitales y la nariz.

—Aioria ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿me oyes? —Milo se volvió hacia el santo de Leo que por casualidad estaba parado detrás del escorpión —. Te juro que si lo haces no serás más que un colador.

—¿Hacer qué? —Dijo Aioria burlonamente

—Esto —Camus que se apareció a lado de Milo le chasqueó la nariz con los dedos. En ese instante la nariz del caballero de Escorpión se congeló.


	3. Los cuatro últimos

**Los cuatro últimos**

Camus y Aioria festejaban el haber engañado al escorpión que en un rincón rumiaba su venganza mientras se sonaba la nariz. Mu que disfrutaba del espectáculo siguió leyendo.

—Sagitario: "Entre sus cualidades están: La exteriorización, la adaptabilidad, es entusiasta, optimista, tiene como bandera la ley, la religión y la filosofía, es intuitivo y profeta, independiente, libre y audaz, le gusta viajar."

—Lo de intuitivo no debe ser por Aiorios —Recordaba Milo —. Nunca sospechó que Shura intentaría matarle aquella vez.

—Eso fue un error —Shura trató de disculparse una vez más —. Ya le dije que Aioros que no era mi intención solamente cumplía órdenes.

—Ya lo sabemos —Dijo Mu, que siguió leyendo —"Entre sus defectos se encuentra: La inquietud, la rebeldía, se difumina, es imprudente y asume grandes riesgos, es aventurero y de moral elástica."

—Seiya ha dado fe sobre la elasticidad de Sagitario —Hyoga comenzó a recapitular —. No hay nadie mejor que él para el bungee jumping.

—Sobre todo sin el elástico que lo sujete —El Fénix sonreía.

—Ikki, Hyoga, no creo que Mu se refiera a eso —Les corrigió Shun —. Sigue leyendo por favor.

Mu levantó la frente el lugar donde deberían estar sus cejas, más bien levantó ese par de puntitos que llevaba ahí.

—Sus puntos débiles son las caderas, los muslos y las nalgas.

—¡Ay! —Se escuchó el grito de un caballero del signo de Sagitario —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Seiya le reclamó a Aioria.

—Deberías saber Seiya —respondió Aioros, mientras Aioria enrollaba una vez más una toalla mojada con la que había golpeado al Pegaso —, que Aioria moriría si hiciera eso conmigo. Pero en nombre de la ciencia teníamos que probar con alguien. No te detengas Mu sigue leyendo.

—Capricornio —Mu siguió con la revista —"Entre sus cualidades están: La interiorización, el movimiento, el materialismo, la responsabilidad y la ambición, es metódico y administrativo, su vida se basa en el deber la integridad y la perseverancia, es frío y prudente."

—Sí señor, Shura es muy prudente —Decía de sí mismo Capricornio.

—¿Prudente? —Le miró Shaka mirándolo de reojo —Egoísta querrás decir. No quisiste prestarnos tu casa para pasar este caluroso día.

—Ya les dije que no era la mejor opción, si querían un lugar fresco le hubieran pedido a Camus su casa de hielo —Shura desvió la mirada.

—Como si cabríamos todos en esa ratonera húmeda que Camus llama casa —Le reprochó Máscara de la Muerte sin medir el alcance de sus palabras.

Camus frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesto a contestarle a Cáncer con algún insulto pero Mu se le adelantó.

—Lo que dice Shaka es verdad. Aquí dice que entre los defectos de Capricornio están: El pesimismo, el descorazonamiento, la frialdad y el rencor, es rígido en su base y egoísta.

—Por eso les decía lo de no querer prestar su casa —Volvió sobre el tema Virgo.

—Es que dejan todo desordenado —Shura se quejaba —. No me gusta que dejen mi casa hecha un tiradero.

—Nosotros siempre te ayudamos a ordenar —Le dijo Milo.

—Milo, pedirle a Camus que inunde mi casa no es manera de dejarla limpia.

—Debes reconocer que no queda ni una brizna de polvo —Camus añadió y por poco sonrió al decir esto.

—No es gracioso Camus —Le reprochó Mu —. Cuando inundaste mi casa no quedó ni un solo mueble sano.

—Pero es divertido —Milo sonrió —. Vamos Mu, nos falta saber donde hay que pegar a Shura para vencerlo.

El caballero de Capricornio se sobresaltó.

—Aquí dice que las rodillas son su punto débil —Aires terminó de pronunciar estas palabras y Shura ya estaba esquivando golpes de sus compañeros.

—¡Olé! —Decía mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, hasta que —¡Ay! Ya verán par de inadaptados.

Aioria y Aioros se ponían a buen recaudo detrás de Aldebaran donde Shura no podría alcanzarlos tan fácilmente.

—Será mejor continuar —Mu no podía evitar imaginarse las futuras escenas —Vamos con acuario: "Entre sus cualidades se encuentran: La extroversión, la voluntad, la inteligencia."

—Yo tengo mis dudas con respecto a la inteligencia de Camus —Habló para sorpresa de los presentes Milo con cierta voz gangosa —, siempre me está haciendo preguntas tontas. Milo, ¿por qué trajiste a tus escorpiones a mi casa, Milo por qué estás resbalando sobre una bandeja por la gradas del santuario, Milo por que no tiene techo mi casa?

—De no haber encontrado mi morada llena de escorpiones negros y sin techo después de que te lanzaste despavorido escaleras abajo sobre una bandeja, no hubiera preguntado —Respondió Camus.

—Pero debiste deducirlo luego de ver volar tu techo por los aires.

Mu pudo ver como, por poco, Camus se lanzó sobre el cuello de Milo. De no haber sido por ese poco. Parecía que el Caballero de Acuario necesitaba un empujoncito y Aries estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

—Entre sus defectos están: Desprecio a lo establecido, la independencia, lo excéntrico y rebelde y es brusco actuando —continuó con la lectura.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —habló Shaka —. Como que refiera a su técnica como artística y refinada, cuando no hace más que hacer cubitos de hielo. Para eso tenemos neveras y tienen mejor carácter.

Shaka lo notó también, faltaba poco. El cosmo de Camus jamás ardió tan cálido, debió ser la furia.

—Su punto débil son los tobillos —Finalizó Mu.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Aioria al momento en que propinaba una patada en el tobillo de Camus.

No pasó ni medio segundo para que el caballero de Leo se convirtiera en uno de los cubos de los que hablaba Shaka.

—Sí, me duele —Le respondió aunque Aioria ya no podía escucharlo —y tú Milo no les sigas el juego, que solamente quieren que peleemos.

—Solamente estoy esperando a que lean lo de Afrodita.

—Para acabar con esto —Siguió Mu —Piscis: "Entre sus cualidades se encuentran: La introversión, es adaptable y sensitivo, le gusta la inspiración, lo místico y el auto sacrificio, es sensible, sentimental y receptivo. Van con él la imaginación, la compasión y la generosidad.

Shun se echó a reír al escuchar esta parte, llamando sobre sí la atención de todos los caballeros.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —Preguntó Ikki.

—Afrodita no es compasivo —Dijo Andrómeda —, trató de matarme con sus rosas envenenadas.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —Shura trató de suavizar las cosas —. No deberías guardar rencores.

—Eso fue ayer —respondió Shun.

— ¿Por qué no les dices el motivo por el que te lancé mis rosas piraña? —Le retó Afrodita que parecía muy ofendido.

— ¡Yo no lo sé! Simplemente estaba pasando por tu casa rumbo al templo de Atena, cuando me atacaste. Tú deberías darme explicaciones.

— ¿Explicaciones? Tú regaste pintura amarilla en todo mi jardín.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?

—Porque tu cara está amarilla por la pintura.

—Acabáramos —Intervino Ikki —¡No fue culpa de Shun!

—Tú no te metas en esto, pollo al carbón.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Antes de que el barullo se arme, rápidamente habló Hyoga.

—De prisa Mu, dinos cuál es el punto débil de Afrodita.

— ¡Oh sí! Son los pies.

Inmediatamente se escuchó un sonido seguido de una exclamación aguda, muy aguda, seguida de un reclamo a viva voz en cuello.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Aioros?! –gritó Afrodita.

-Porque estando Aioria congelado alguien tenía que hacer su trabajo, sentenció antes de echarse a correr escaleras abajo.

— ¡Malvado! Cuando te agarre. —Afrodita gritó cojeando —Es la última vez que compro estas revistas.

**FIN.**


End file.
